A variety of semiconductor devices use different types of materials to suit particular applications. However, various materials have been difficult to implement. For instance, various carbon-based devices use electrode materials that may exhibit undesirable characteristics or fail to meet ever-increasing performance, manufacturability or other needs. Active layers often require the use of materials that are difficult to manufacture and/or implement, and expensive. These and other aspects remain challenging for the manufacture and implementation of a variety of semiconductor devices.